


I Never Said I'd Lie In Wait Forever

by VoidfishDuet



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Gen, Vampires, but it's not meant to be romantic, could be read as darkshipping, if only because of the inherent homoeroticism of being pinned against a wall by your enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidfishDuet/pseuds/VoidfishDuet
Summary: Yugi gets an unexpected surprise while walking home from studying with Téa late at night. The Spirit of the Puzzle has to deal with the ramifications. And the Spirit of the Ring gets a head start on his revenge, simply because he can't resist.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	I Never Said I'd Lie In Wait Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Ghost of You" by mcr, because it only makes sense to use an mcr song in a fic about vampires. This story is set some time between Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. Why is Bakura a vampire? Shadow magic or something, just go with it. Also, this is not a romantic fic, and neither the Pharaoh nor Yugi consent to Bakura drinking their blood, so if that squicks you out, be warned. Dub names 'cause I've only seen the dub, and I love how ridiculous it is.

It was late when Yugi left Téa’s house. She insisted that he come over to study with her, since their exams were coming up soon, and she thought he needed some help. Well, he did need help, but he wasn’t about to admit that to Téa, so he pretended like he knew everything while feverishly writing down everything she said. When Téa’s parents asked if he needed a ride home, Yugi declined — he didn’t live that far away, after all, and he could take the metro just fine, thanks.

He started to regret not taking them up on their offer when he got off at his stop. It was darker than he expected, and though he couldn’t see anyone around, he felt like he was being watched. Grabbing onto the Puzzle for support helped a little, but he’d ultimately have to make the walk home himself. He set out from the station, looking down every alley and glancing at every dark corner, breathing a sigh of relief every time he saw nothing. There was nothing to fear — he was just being paranoid.

Yugi was about two blocks from home now. His steps started to lighten, and he almost felt pleased with himself. See? He didn’t need to be afraid. The only people who’d attacked him before were bullies, and there were far fewer of those around now, thanks to the Puzzle. He was going to be fine.

At least, that’s what he thought, until he glanced into the next alley and saw a blob of darkness separate itself from the larger pool of shadows. Yugi froze — he wanted to run, but he couldn’t make his legs move. He just stood, rooted to the ground, as the dark shape came closer. When it stepped into the light of a near streetlamp, he realized that it was a person; not just a person, but —

“Bakura?” Yugi called, cursing the way his voice shook. Bakura — for it was Bakura, dressed in a plain t-shirt and dark jacket, standing in the halo of light cast by the lamp — was looking at him, smiling. Ordinarily, a smile on Bakura’s face would be relaxing, but his features seemed somehow twisted, like he was pretending to smile like himself. Not to mention that the way his bangs were hanging obscured his eyes, so he couldn’t see if the smile reached them.

“Oh, hello Yugi,” Bakura said, and his voice sounded wrong, too. He took another step toward Yugi, ending up half in shadow, half in light. The scene reminded him of something…maybe a Duel Monsters card? “What are you doing out so late at night?”

“I was studying with Téa, but I should ask you the same thing!” Yugi said with a nervous laugh. He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure why he felt so anxious. After all, this was his classmate, and maybe even a friend.

“I like to go for walks when there aren’t many people around. I’ve always been something of a night person,” Bakura responded. He laughed, too, but it was strange, in a way that tugged at Yugi’s memory. Bakura took another step closer, then, until he was fully enveloped by the dark. Yugi could still see his outline, though, his white hair reflecting the meager moonlight just enough to give a hint at his presence. Yugi half-expected to see the Millennium Ring glinting in the pale light as well, but that was gone, thrown into the forest that surrounded Pegasus’ castle, right?

 _The Ring_ … Suddenly, Yugi remembered what card Bakura reminded him of when he was half-lit by the streetlamp; Bakura looked the way he did when he was forced to become his favorite card — “Change of Heart.” And Bakura had been physically present in that duel, because his body had been possessed by…

* * *

At once, Yugi fell unconscious, and the Spirit of the Puzzle took over. He hadn’t had to shield his actions from his Other Self in some time, but he had to protect him. “You’re not Bakura,” the Spirit said, fixing the thing in Bakura’s body with a steely glare. He hoped he looked intimidating; he could feel his heart beating fast, and he shook with nervous energy within. Some was surely leftover fear from Yugi, but he was not unfazed.

“Ah, it figures you’d be the one to notice,” Not-Bakura said, dropping his pretense at sounding like Yugi’s friend. His grin became wider, more a baring of teeth than a real smile. “Good, it’s better that we parasites talk alone, and not disturb our hosts.”

“You’re the parasite here,” the Spirit replied, expression not changing. “Yugi and I have a partnership, we work together. You don’t give a damn about Bakura.”

The Ring Spirit started laughing, then, a wicked sound. The Spirit stared him down, while thinking of ways to get Yugi home, away from this evil presence. Once he’d finished laughing, the Ring Spirit sighed, wiping away an imaginary tear. “So naïve, Pharaoh,” he said, “you think I don’t care for my landlord? If anything were to happen to him, I’d be stuck in the damn Ring again!” He gestured to the Puzzle hanging around the Spirit’s neck, then, eyes flashing with glee. “And don’t act like you’re so much better than me. Sure, you may believe that you are partners, but Yugi would never have to be in danger if it weren’t for you. We both bring harm to our vessels, in a way.”

The Spirit growled at that, but was struck with curiosity. “Pharaoh, hm? What kind of name is that?”

The Ring Spirit leaned back a little, crossing his arms over his chest in a display of ease. “Oh, that’s right, you don’t remember. Let’s call it a pet name.” He tilted his head back, his posture brimming with superiority, and the Spirit got another angle of his interminable grin. Was it his imagination, or were Bakura’s canine teeth longer than he’d expected? He knew he affected the way Yugi looked; maybe the Ring Spirit had a similar effect on Bakura’s body?

“Well, I must have something to call you, then,” the Spirit said, finally taking his eyes off the Spirit of the Ring, just for a moment, to search for an escape. All he had to do was sprint for the Game Shop; once there, the Ring Spirit surely would not follow, lest he be discovered by witnesses. Escape plan set. “After all,” he continued, trying to lull his foe into complacency, “I cannot call you Bakura.”

The Ring Spirit hummed, placing a hand under his chin in a mockery of a thinker’s pose. “I suppose that’s only fair. As for what you can call me…” He trailed off, looking into the middle distance for a moment. The Spirit tensed — maybe he was distracted. This could be his window to escape.

He started to move, but the Ring Spirit rushed him suddenly, slamming his body against the brick of the alley wall. One hand encircled both of the Spirit’s, pinning them above his head, and his other arm pressed down against his throat, not enough to cut off air, but enough to be noticeable when he swallowed. When the Ring Spirit next spoke, it was against his ear: “I am a thief. Call me that, if you like.”

The Spirit shuddered — both at the feeling of the Ring Spirit’s — no, the Thief’s breath, and because his arm was cold against his throat. The times that the Spirit had interacted with the real Bakura, he was as warm as any person, he thought. The Thief was strong, too, stronger than anyone Bakura’s size should be. The Spirit wasn’t noticeably stronger or faster than Yugi, so whatever the Thief did to Bakura’s body, it was more potent than his own effect on Yugi.

“Very well, Thief,” the Spirit said, resisting the urge to swallow hard at the pressure on his throat. “What do you want from Yugi?”

“Oh, I want nothing from your little host,” the Thief replied, still smiling. “In fact, you are the one I was hoping to speak to tonight.” He tilted his head a little, eyes roaming up and down the Spirit’s borrowed body. The Spirit had the feeling that he was being appraised.

“Well, I’m not going anywhere,” the Spirit said, wriggling his hands, still bound in the Thief’s iron grip, for emphasis. “Get to the point, let me go, or kill me.”

The Thief clicked his tongue, continuing to survey the Spirit’s body. “So impatient,” he sighed, “but fine.” He took his arm off the Spirit’s throat, then pressed himself against his body, close enough that their torsos were touching. Then, he grabbed the Spirit’s hair and yanked his head up, further exposing his neck. It was still partially covered by Yugi’s choker; when the Thief realized this, he growled impatiently. He let go of the Spirit’s hair and grabbed the offending item, looking as though he meant to rip it off, but released his grip at the last minute. He undid the choker properly, and placed it in the pocket of Yugi’s school jacket.

“I don’t want Yugi to be frightened when his jewelry is broken,” the Thief said, laughing mockingly. Then, he jerked the Spirit’s head up again, and brought his face down to his neck, letting his breath fan over the newly-exposed skin. The Spirit shivered again, but this time, he wasn’t sure if it was from fear, or from the proximity of another body, another’s breath on sensitive skin.

“You wanted to get to the point?” The Thief asked, continuing before the Spirit had a chance to reply. “Well, here it is: I’m stealing something from you, Pharaoh. Something precious. It’s only fair, since you stole something precious from me.”

“What are you talking about?” the Spirit forced out, though his throat was strained by the force of the Thief’s grip on his hair. The Thief only laughed in response, breath sending another wave of shivers through the Spirit’s body.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Spirit saw the Thief’s canine teeth extend even further, to the point that they would stick out of his mouth if he closed it. In the second he had to process, one thought came to his head — _Damn it, we have to deal with a vampire, too?_ Then, he was overcome with blinding pain as the Thief sunk his teeth into his neck.

The next moments passed in a haze. The pain lessened in intensity almost immediately, becoming a dull, background sensation to the sudden euphoria he felt. Distantly, he realized that the Thief, whatever he was, must have some ability to create pleasure in his victims, but this thought passed, along with all others. He could hear the sounds of the Thief drinking his blood, could feel his lips and tongue against his neck, but that only added to the bliss he felt. 

Too quickly, it seemed, the Thief pulled off of his throat, licking at the wound a few times as though to close it. The Spirit realized that, at some point, the Thief had let go of his hands, and they were now dangling by his side, but he remained rooted to the spot. He looked up, then, catching the Thief wiping a smear of blood — his blood, Yugi’s blood — off his cheek. Upon catching his eye, the Thief smirked, then licked his hand suggestively. The moonlight gleamed off his still-sharp teeth, revealing that they were stained red as well.

“Very well. We’re even, Pharaoh — for now,” the Thief said, still showing off his fangs.

“W-what happens now,” the Spirit asked, too dazed to worry about his voice breaking. The Thief, without breaking eye contact, stepped closer to the Spirit again, placing his hand on his forehead, where the golden eye appeared when sentencing someone to a penalty game.

“I have business to attend to, and I don’t need you — or anyone else — to interfere.” The Thief’s voice changed, then, becoming softer, almost hypnotic. “So, what happens next is this: you will go back into the puzzle, and not awaken until tomorrow morning. Yugi will wake up, and resume walking home. He will remember the walk up to my arrival, but nothing else. And you will remember nothing of what has transpired here.” The Spirit nodded without deciding to nod, eyes beginning to slide closed. The Thief’s voice was the last thing he experienced before he fell unconscious. “Enjoy your rest, Pharaoh. We shall see each other very soon.”

* * *

When Yugi opened his eyes, he was alone on the dark street. Why had he stopped walking? He remembered leaving Téa’s house, riding the train, and being nervous while walking home, but he couldn’t think of anything else that had happened. Shrugging, he continued his walk home; he was almost there, after all. He must have just zoned out for a bit. He brought his hand up, scratching a couple of raised welts on his neck. He frowned; he didn’t remember those being there. He must have been bitten by a mosquito on the way home. That must be why his choker was off, too — he felt around, nervous that he’d dropped it, but it was in his jacket pocket, safe and sound.

When Yugi got to the door of the Game Shop — it felt like he had been walking forever, he was really tired — he touched the Puzzle, remembering that it brought him courage earlier in the walk. He smiled to himself, thinking of the Spirit that had saved him so many times. _No matter what, you’ll keep me safe_ , he thought at his Other Self. The Spirit didn’t reply, but he felt a touch of heat from the metal. He turned his key in the lock, opening the door and stepping over the threshold of his home, and reached up to scratch those welts. _Stupid mosquitoes_.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted fanfic since 2012 so I'm kinda nervous, lol. Let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
